Blood Moon
by darkmistressofsilence92
Summary: Yamato and an old ANBU teammate is assigned a mission to investigate a string of murders involving young women. Whose blood have been completely drained from their bodies. A darkness lingers over them and a primal fear lingers in the back of their minds. What or who could possibly drain the blood from a human body by just by a simple bite.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Moon

"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it."

Terry Pratchett, Reaper Man

* * *

Owl stood at attention awaiting the current Hokage Kakashi Hatake's orders. She was curious as to what he wanted her to do. Missions have been rare since the Fourth Great Shinobi War. The main focus has been rebuilding Konoha and focusing on disrupting the shinobi man power. They lost too many shinobi to focus on long extended missions.

"Owl, I need you to get Yamato. There's a mission for the two of you," he said well pushing several stacks of paperwork out of the way as if in search for something.

"Yes, Lord Hokage," she commented preparing to leave.

"I would check Ichiraku Ramen. He should be there with the rest of Team 7," He said as she was leaving.

Owl was jumping from roof top to roof top heading to Ichiraku Ramen to inform her old captain. It was a cold winter day Owl could feel the cold bitter air chilling her bones as she was running. The unusual frigid winter threw the whole village off with the extreme cold. The last month it has been in the single digits with plenty of snow. She didn't mind it though, winter was her favorite time of year. It symbolized a time of rest for nature. A means to gather its strength for the coming spring.

She landed across the street from Ichiraku Ramen hearing laughter from inside the shop. She hesitated to enter because Owl hated interrupting moments like these. Moments in time that brings out the light in someone's heart. Even though the war ended over a year ago she could still feel a darkness looming over head. She pushed past her mental reprieve entering the shop. She was greeted with a warm atmosphere and laughter. Owl walked up beside Yamato leaning towards his ear.

"Lord Hokage has a mission for us," She whispered standing up straight while he search for Ryū to cover his portion of the bill. Owl watched Naruto lean back in his stool to watch what was happening. He started scratching his head with narrowed eyes.

"What's going on Captain Yamato?" the young blonde inquired. Yamato was about to answer Naruto's question when Owl piped in.

"Lord Hokage, has a mission for us," Owl said cocking her head to the left inspecting the war hero sitting mere inches away from where she stood. Naruto stood up cheering and raising his fists in determination. Captain Yamato gave him a deadpanned look while raising his left hand and pointing at Naruto.

"Ummm…Naruto the mission is assigned to me and her," Yamato explained waving an arm in the direction of Owl. She nodded in confirmation crossing her arms. Owl watched Naruto calm down and give them a thumbs up. She smiled behind her mask.

"We should go," She said walking out of Ichiraku. Yamato followed shortly after.

The walk to the Hokage mansion was quite. No words were exchange between the two old teammates. It was too cold for a conversation. Owl glance over at Yamato she could see him slightly shivering even wearing his winterized standard uniform and his own cloak.

"It's lovely out," she stated cheerfully.

"I prefer spring and summer," he replied rubbing his hands together and blowing on them. A devilish smirk formed on Owls face. She moved a little closer to Yamato.

"I can always help you with that," Owl commented winking at him. She couldn't tell if he was flush from the cold or her flirty comment. Yamato covered his face with his green and brown scarf. She smirk to herself feeling proud of herself. She loved making him feel awkward.

"You haven't change a bit still the shameless flirt," Yamato remarked sarcastically shoving his hands in his pockets. She gleefully giggled sliding a little bit closer to him. He sighed with annoyance and yet his face said something different. Yamato had a slight smirk.

"I only flirt with you," she replied giving him a wink. Yamato rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Somehow, I can't seem to believe you," he muttered under his breath. Owl heard what he said feeling dejected. The silence hovered over the two again. They finally arrived entering the Hokage mansion. They went up several stories arriving at the Hokages office. They knocked on the thick wooden door and heard Lord Sixth inviting them in. Yamato opened the door letting Owl enter first and then following suit closing the door behind him.

"I'm glad you two are finally hear," Kakashi said scooting several stacks of folders towards them. Yamato and Owl walked over to the desk picking up a few of the folders. "There's been over a dozen murders in one of our major port cities Matsunami."

She skim through the reports seeing pictures of young women around her age or younger still clothed with no indication of struggle. The only thing that was strange is the bite mark on their necks.

"How is it physically possible for all the blood to be drained from the victims body?" Yamato inquired cupping his chin in contemplation.

"There's no sign of struggle or rape either," Owl mumble looking through the files again. The victims all had different color hair, height, weight, names, jobsand etc.

"Lord Hokage, do you think we're dealing with a serial killer?" Yamato inquired looking up from the files.

"I don't know, that's why I want you two; to investigate these murders," Kakashi said while resting his elbow on his desk and then placing his chin on the open palm. "Murasaki this is a none ANBU mission."

Murasaki took down her hood and removed her mask. She was a young woman in her mid to late twenties with braided raven hair, light olive complexion, bags under her tired violet eyes from a long shift, soft thin pink lips, and a gentle round face.

"We'll gather our supplies and head out in the morning," Yamato explained closing the file he was holding.

"Then you two are dismissed," Kakashi ordered waving a lazy hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The investigation

Name: Murasaki Fujimoto

Age: 26

Sex: Female

Height: 154.94 cm/5'1" ft

Weight: 54.5 kgs/120 Ibs

Hair Color: Raven Black

Eye Color: Dark Violet

Rank: ANBU Captain

"When you light a candle, you also cast a shadow."

Ursula K. Le Guin

* * *

Yamato double check his pack making sure he had everything from basic medical supplies to additional kunai. He slung his pack on his back sliding his boots on. He flipped the light switch off shutting the door behind him and locking the door. Yamato was greeted by another frigid day. He exhaled seeing his breathe. He adjusted his scarf over his face starting the short journey to the meeting spot.

"I hate winter," Yamato grumbled to himself.

Konoha had a calm soothing quiet in the early morning hours something he didn't take for granted. Especially, on early spring mornings; he would find a quiet place to sit reading books on architecture or would practice wood carving. On cold winter days though if not on duty he preferred a warm cup of tea while reading. He finally arrive at their meeting spot being the first one there. Yamato found a tree to lean on while waiting for Murasaki. He closed his eye trying to rest. Yamato didn't sleep well last night there was a dark heaviness in the air and it made him uncomfortable. He exhaled feeling the weight still around him. It made him feel uneasy and tired.

He started thinking about his teammate to focus on something lighter. He had worked with Murasaki several times in ANBU. She was a capable and experienced Kunoichi. who had about equal skill in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, Her skills with tracking, trapping, and stealth was honed because of her time in ANBU. The only real fault she had was being too relaxed in most situations where as he was the complete opposite. He felt a presence after sometime had passed. Yamato opened his eyes seeing Murasaki only a fee centimeters from his face. His muscles tightened in surprise glaring at Murasaki.

"This is no time for pranks!" Yamato yelled trying to calm himself down. Murasaki smiled taking several steps back clasping her hands behind her back.

"I was just making sure you were awake," she replied mischievously. Yamato glared at her angling his face to intimidated her. She yawned covering her mouth. He sweat dropped at her reaction.

"Why Kakashi senpai did you pick her as my teammate.?" He thought to himself feeling annoyed.

"Was that suppose to scare me?" She inquired giving him a playful cat like smirk. He exhaled walking past her. She was going to drive him crazy by the time this mission was over.

Murasaki followed closely behind Yamato as they jumped from tree branch to tree branch. She tried her best to ignore the cold that was soaking through her clothes. She loved winter but extended traveling in such weather affected her. She cringed feeling every joint protest in her body as they continued their journey.

They've been running all day with short sporadic breaks to drink and eat a food pill to boost their stamina. It was a three day travel to arrive at Matsunami even with the speed they were going. She felt jaded from the constant running, short breaks and the biting cold. She was yearning for sleep and someplace warm. She looked up, at the clear darkening sky; night was approaching quickly.

"We'll set up camp shortly," Yamato said looking over his shoulder at Murasaki. She could tell just by glancing at his face for that short amount of time. He too was exhausted. They finally found an opening in the forest. Murasaki was impressed by every time Yamato used his wood style to build houses. She had to admit he was really awesome. They enter the newly made home kicking off their wet boots and removing their cloaks. She and Yamato started setting up a fire to warm their cold and stiff bones from the exposure to the cold.

Once, they got the fire started she set up her sleeping bag setting it by her pack. She wore the standard uniform with the out of date green flack jacket. She continued getting ready for bed by removing her flak jacket. She set it beside the rest of her things sitting down by the fire to get warm.

"Something, isn't lining up with these victims," Murasaki said breaking the silence they've had for most of the days journey.

"In the personal files I read," he replied watching the flames dancing. The light from the fire casting an eerie shadow on his facial features that made Murasaki shudder. "Blood type wasn't listed. Yet, everything from age to weight was included."

"That's odd…" She commented cupping her chin in thought. "Now, that I think of it maybe they're connected through two different doctors."

"We can't make assumptions there's plenty of information we don't know," he paused making eye contact with Murasaki. She could see exhaustion in his black almond shaped eyes. "What kind of creatures can consume all the blood from a human body?"

Murasaki shuddered at his question. She broke eye contact with Yamato watching the flames flicker and dance. She was disturbed by that too. It was something from someone's nightmares or a horror story.

"There are myths and legends about vampire creatures…." Before Yamato continue Murasaki interrupted him.

"I'm not in the mood for a scary story right now."

Murasaki saw Yamato smirking with a playful glint in his dark eyes. She cursed at herself for pranking him earlier in the day. Now, he was exacting his revenge and she cringe at the thought of a scary story right now. The wind had picked up howling like an angered wolf and the eerie fire light casted shadows all around her. She wasn't afraid of the dark or anything but something in the atmosphere felt off putting.

"I won't….you seem uncomfortable," he said giving her a sympathetic look. She exhaled not realizing she was holding her breath. Murasaki started playing with her braid trying to bring up the feeling she's had.

"Since, we've been assigned this mission. I've felt a darkness hover over us," she explained still playing with her braid. She jumped a little as the howling wind intensified from outside.

"You too, I thought I was the only one," Yamato said narrowing his dark almond eyes in paranoia. "We should rest for the night it's getting late."

Yamato felt relief as they entered Matsunami. The travelling was exhausting and the sleepless nights didn't help either. After the first days travel they were hit by a nasty snow storm which slowed them down several hours. The nights consisted of strange nightmares and the howling unforgiving wind from outside. The bizarre heaviness continued growing the first two days of travel and then settling last night. He finally had a better nights rest. He couldn't say the same for Murasaki. She looked drained from several restless nights of sleep. Yamato wish he could help her but there was nothing he could do.

It was midafternoon and the port city was bustling. The streets were littered with people buying and trading goods. Children were even running around laughing and playing in the streets everything seemed normal so far. They decided on getting rooms first in one of the local inns and then pay a visit to some of the victims families before night fell

They entered a local Inn greeted by a kind looking elderly lady with her thin gray hair in a loose messy bun wearing a plain kimono.

"Oh, what a lovely couple," She commented smiling wider. Yamato blushed scratching his head in embarrassment. He cleared his throat to correct the elderly woman.

"We aren't a couple," he correctly kindly returning the elderly woman smile. He watched the elderly woman size them up and narrowing her eyes in thought.

"You're shinobi…" She stated crossing her arms in thought. "Are you here to investigate the resent murders."

"Yes, we are actually. Did you know any of the young women personally?" Murasaki inquired stepping forward. A nasty expression formed on the old woman face as she glared at them.

"No, I don't and you two should let the dead rest," The old woman said hotly. Yamato raised his hands to calm the old woman down.

"We didn't mean to offend you and we're quite sorry for doing so," Yamato said trying to defuse the hostility from the old woman. He watched the old woman calming down. She started smiling kindly at them again clasping her hands together and resting them on the table. Once, he felt that the hostility dissipate he smiled kindly at the old woman.

"Two rooms with single beds, please," he requested while fishing out Ryo.

"That will be 50,000 Ryo," the old woman said turning around and grabbing two sets of keys for them. Yamato nodded counting out the amount when Murasaki handed over the money needed to pay for the rooms.

"I'll cover for today," she said giving him a wink. He perked up with the prospect of saving money. Yamato was stingy with his money and preferred not spending any if necessary. The elder woman dropped the keys in his left hand. Yamato and Murasaki walked away climbing a set of stairs searching for their rooms. He decided to wait on voicing his suspicions after they left the Inn. He didn't know if someone might be listening. They found their respective rooms in a few moments. Yamato entered, hanging his cloak up; the weather was warmer in Matsunami. Which was an great relief for him. He was tired of the cold weather. Once he was done he meet Murasaki in the hallway.

Murasaki left her room seeing that Yamato hadn't left his room yet. She leaned against the wall waiting. She thought the old hags hostility towards the murders was weird. She guess it was out of fear. There was also what the hag said "Let the dead rest." They were here for that reason to find who or what was killing these young women.

"Are you ready Murasaki?" Yamato broke her out of her musings. She looked over at him nodding. They left the Inn getting suspicious glares from the old hag at the front desk. She took out one of the files. This file was one the most recent murder.

"Did you find the old women's behavior suspicions?" Yamato inquired breaking Murasaki out of the file she was reading.

"I did actually," there was a pregnant pause and then she continued. "My guess is she's afraid and suspicious of us."

"That does make the most sense considering the circumstance," he replied rubbing his chin in thought. Murasaki closed the file stuffing it back in one of her pouches.

"We should visit the Abe household first," Murasaki said breaking Yamato out of his mental reprieve.

"Abe Nana was the young woman's name, right?" Yamato asked her shoving his hands in his pockets looking extremely stiff and over worked.

"Yes, names and addresses of the victims families are listed," she replied crossing her arms and looking up at Yamato.

"Let's go."

They traveled up the second story apartment building searching for the residential number of the Abe family. Murasaki hoped that the family would be helpful and answer any questions they had. Quick and painless would be preferred in these kinds of situations. The faster they can uncover clues and evidence of the murders. The sooner they can find the murderer and the sooner they could return home.

"Found it. Number 23, right?" Yamato asked breaking Murasaki out of her thoughts. She checked the room number nodding in confirmation. She watched Yamato knocking on the door. He stopped after several attempts. They stood in silence waiting for someone to answer the door. After a minute or more of waiting Murasaki started knocking. She stopped knocking hearing locks being unlocked. The door opened and a woman in her early fifties with graying hair pokes her head out. Murasaki and Yamato smiled kindly at the woman.

"Hello, I'm Captain Murasaki Fujimoto and this is my teammate Captain Yamato," Murasaki introduced kindly with a laid back demeanor. "We're here investigating the local murders and…" before she could continue the door was slammed in her face. She make eye contact with Yamato feeling irritated at the mother's before.

"Maybe, we'll be lucky with one of the other families," Yamato said with his cool reserved demeanor. After visiting three other families and all giving the them the same results. Murasaki let out an exasperated sigh crossing her arms in annoyance.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Murasaki grumble feeling irritated and fighting a headache. "We should call it a night." She looked up at Yamato waiting for his answer. She noticed he was looking off in a random direction. She followed his gazed landing on a random wall. Murasaki waved her right hand in front of his face to snap him out of his thoughts. He refocused looking down at Murasaki.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking; what did you say?" He apologetically said giving her a guilty look. Her eyes softened feeling less angry.

"Let's call it a night. I'm starving, what about you?" She asked shifting her wait to her left side while tucking her side sweep bangs behind her ear. Murasaki watched as he ran his right hand through his short brown hair. She felt her cheeks warm up watching him ruffle his hair.

Murasaki quickly looked away making sure he didn't see her blush. This was a mission, not an Icha Icha novel and even she had a certain level of professionalism. Especially, working with Yamato he wasn't one to tolerate idiocy and she had respect for him. She knew when it was alright to push his buttons right now was not that time.

"Yeah, we can call it a night," He said absent mindedly. "Where to Murasaki?" She crossed her arms in thought thinking of something they might both like. Then it dawned on her.

"Do you like Sushi?" She asked feeling excited. Sushi was one of Murasaki's favorite foods next to grilled salmon.

"Yeah, I don't mind Sushi," He replied smirking at Murasaki. "It's better then Ramen."

"I don't understand why the families are being extremely uncooperative?" Murasaki inquired hotly shoving a Makizushi roll in her mouth. She savored the light, sweet, and tangy taste of the salmon, rice, fruit and cucumber before swallowing. "You'd think they would want to help." Yamato rubbed his eyes taking a shot of saki.

"My educated guess is, they're scared and afraid to speak up. In fear something might happen to them," He said with a light blush on his cheeks from the alcohol. He picked a Makizushi roll up with his chopsticks eating the sushi roll.

Murasaki's anger lightened up a fraction. She needed to remember, these people were civilians; they didn't have combat experience like them. The civilians couldn't fight off something of the unknown. Hell, at this point in time could they?

"Anyway, there's tomorrow," He said bringing Murasaki back to Earth.

"Yeah, there's still several families…Hopefully, someone will have the courage to speak up," She mumbled eating another Makizushi roll and taking a shot of saki.

"Um, excuse me; may I sit here?" A gentle kind voice spoke up grabbing Murasaki and Yamato's attention. She was young, in her late teens; early twenties. She had brown innocent kind eyes, long light ash brown hair, soft thin lips, a button nose, and a heart shaped face. She was a cute young woman. Murasaki and Yamato made eye contact making a quiet agreement.

"You're more then welcome," Murasaki said cheerfully pointing at the empty chair. The young girl sat down twiddling her thumbs out of nervousness.

"My name is Momo Abe. I'm Nana's younger sister," she explained pausing to catch her bearings. Her eyes teared up but she quickly fought them off. "I'm sorry about my mother. She's scared like the rest of us." She explained looking down at her hands while picking her fingernails.

"It's alright, Momo," Yamato said giving Momo a reassuring looking. Then giving, Murasaki a pointed glare to keep any negative comments to herself. She glared back eating another sushi roll and digging for her notepad and pencil. Murasaki was trying her best to not flip off Yamato. She knew better then to say something negative in front of someone who was clearly grieving.

"Did you see you're sister the night of the murder?" Inquired Yamato glancing over at Murasaki to make sure she was writing. Momo didn't look up from her hands but she did nod meekly.

"Nana, she wanted me to come with her," She explained picking at her nails again a clear sign of a nervous tick. "To the Silver Diamond, it's a local club that young people like myself go to often."

"Why did you not go with your sister?" Yamato asked folding his hands on the table. The young woman started tearing up as she looked down at her hands. She was sniffling and crying.

"I-I w-was s-sick….with the flu," She blurted out sobbing. Murasaki reached across the table placing her hands on top of the grieving young woman trying to comfort her.

"If I wasn't sick maybe she would be alive right now," she mumbled between sobs trying to wipe away her tears. Murasaki glanced at Yamato, he was giving the young woman a sympathetic look.

"It's not your fault Momo," Yamato spoke up. "You're strong for coming to us." He said patting her on the back awkwardly. They wait several minutes for her to calm down in that time the two shinobi comforted the young woman sitting beside them.

"Nana said she was meeting her friends at the club," She explained looking up from her hands finally. Her eyes were blood shot and her cheeks were pink from the crying. "She went on about a guy. She said he was perfect in every way."

Murasaki snorted at the perfect man comment. No one, man or woman was perfect everyone had their own flaws. It's if you choose to unconditionally love them for who they are. In short everyone's shit stinks. She saw Yamato shot her a glare and in return she rolled her eyes at him.

"Did you get a name?" Inquired Yamato retreating his hand from her back. He adjusted his weight awkwardly. Momo shook her head looking at both the shinobi and then at the clock behind them. Her eyes grew wide and she sprang up.

"I need to go my parents are going to worry," She explained brushing imaginary dirt off her light blue pants. Murasaki and Yamato looked up at the clock. It read 1630 or 4:30 PM the sun was slowly setting when they looked outside the restaurant.

"It's not safe to be outside at night," She commented nervously. Murasaki and Yamato made eye contact and nodding in unison. They raised their hands to stop her from leaving.

"Before you leave," Mirasaki said with notepad and pencil in hand. "What's the names of your sisters friends?

"Oh right, I'm sorry," she paused putting her finger on her lips thinking. Murasaki thought it was adorable. "Aki Maeda, Botan Kita, and Fumiko Ito." Murasaki took note of the young women names looking back up once she checked all her notes.

"Do you by chance have pictures? Yamato inquired leaning back in his chair.

"There should be pictures somewhere. I'll bring them by in the morning," She said smiling at them with excitement. She glance back up at the clock frowning once more. She was shifting her weight in discomfort. She needed to be home before night fall the shadows weren't safe.

"I must go, it's not safe," She absently muttered to herself. She bowed showing her respect to the two ninjas.

"Meet us at the Silver Diamond at noon," Murasaki said before the young girl could leave. Momo nodded in acknowledgement. Once she left Murasaki and Yamato made eye contact for several seconds and then going back to their dinner. Murasaki wondered what could possibly be out there for people to be afraid of the night. There seems to be more questions growing in the back drop. She started chewing on one of her chopsticks in mild frustration feeling her headache coming back.

"Something strange is going on," Murasaki said while chewing on one of her chopsticks while looking frustrated. Yamato nodded in agreement rubbing his chin in thought.

"I feel like we haven't even scratched the surface," He commented morbidly. Murasaki decided to lighten the atmosphere around them. She quickly tried to snatch the lone sushi roll of Yamato's plate. She stopped in midair when she saw Yamato's scary face. Murasaki retreated out of fear for her life. Yamato pinched eyes nose out of annoyance.

"Why is it your goal to annoy me? He asked glaring at her. She leaned back in her chair clasping her hands behind her head giving him a catty grin.

"Because I like you," she replied bluntly. "And you like me." He sighed in annoyance rubbing his eyes.

"Right," he said dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is the first chapter. I've got the whole week off from work. So, I'm trying to write as much of this story as possible because once ai get back to work. I'll only be able to write a little bit each day. I would love to know what people think of Murasaki I'm trying my best note to make her a marry-sue. Anyway, megustalations and HAIL SATAN!


End file.
